Through the Pages
by LoveJohnnycake
Summary: Complete! Avianna McKeehan is obsessed with the Outsiders. Some days, she wishes she could be in the book and change it. One day, her wish came true. This story is edited on wattpad if you guys want to read it there. Don't worry Tacosaremylife I have not forgotten about you!
1. Through the Pages

" _All of this stuff we've talked about this hour...is not just about a movie...it's about an anger problem."_

 _It's 11:06 p.m., March 7th, and I can't sleep. I'm so dumbfounded I don't know how to feel, so I just cried. The tears feel sticky on my face now._

" _We can't because of me...we can't because of me...we can't because of me-"_

" _But you just become hateful and mean!...I trusted you. And you just…"_

 _My parents are fighting again. They always fight for some stupid reason, and I just want to escape. Escape from school. Escape from fighting. Escape from my problems. That's why I always want to picture my life as a movie, or a book. Not a real person, a character that everyone likes or feels for._

 _It's morning. I picked up the book The Outsiders from my school library yesterday. I wish I was like Ponyboy. He kept his mouth shut, but was ready to fight if anyone did anything to him or his friends._

 _I wish I had the guts to run away when I was hurt. And the guts to come back. I wished I cared about school, but I do, I'm just...just sick of it all._

 _I want to be like Ponyboy. Or Johnny._

 _Johnny and Dally were my favorite characters in The Outsiders, along with Ponyboy, but they just died. They died. It was awful._

 _I want to write stories like S. E. Hinton, but I don't come up with my own ideas without copying someone else._

 _My cousin got me this shirt that says, "I am a writer. Anything you say or do can be used in a story." So, I guess I am writing about what my parents did. That and my feelings._

 _I read The Outsiders in one whole day. I just couldn't put it down. I'm dying to watch the movie. I know all the characters aren't real, but I wonder what Ponyboy would feel like if he read this. Someone who wants to be like him. I'm fifteen going on sixteen. I'll be sixteen in June, but still._

 _I couldn't imagine both of my parents dying. At first, I thought Ponyboy's name was dumb, but the more I read it, it turned out to be a cute name. Anyways, until I watch the movie, I'm going to read the book over and over. I'll outbeat_ _ **anyone**_ _who has read The Outsiders. I bet I could read it ten, or twenty times, and I still wouldn't get bored. I want to know that book upsidedown and backwards like Steve knows cars. (If you read The Outsiders, you'll know what I'm talking about.)_

 _My pen is a bit wobbly, so that's why my handwriting is a little messed up in some parts, and the fact of I was using my left hand to write. (I was being lazy.)_

 _I better get to cleaning my room. I have to get to school._

Avianna McKeehan shoved a couple of things under her bed, but that's just what teenagers do.

She sat down to read _The Outsiders_ for the second time-but couldn't get past the second page without a chore. It's always, "Do this, or do that." And if she just complained once or twice,-another chore. Her parents said that they were her age they didn't even _think_ about giving their parents grief. (That's what they called it.) Why? Because they said that they were _way_ more mature than she was. But, I doubt it, she thought to herself. It's like in _Back to the Future_ when Marty's mom told her kids all the stuff they shouldn't do, only to find out that she did the exact same things she was telling them not to do. That's why she just wants to escape. But it's not enough pressure to run away though. She sat down to write in her diary.

 _I can't wait to get out of school tomorrow, 'cause today is Thursday, and our school does a one-hour dismissal every Friday. It's awesome._

 _I'm going to save up enough money to buy The Outsiders book and the movie. I think I've become an Outsiders addict, and I used to be a Warriors addict. (Well, I'm still a Warrior addict, it's just toned down a bit.(Also, thank you Ponyboy, for helping me come up with something to call my obsessions.) Anyway, Warriors is a book that is about cats fighting. Sounds dumb? If you said yes in front of my face, I would have screamed at you, "It's not you idiot!" You have to read it to see what I'm talking about. You'll get hooked too. I think that The Outsiders is just a hairline better than Warriors. Maybe it's the fact that it explains everything at the end of the book, it doesn't go on for at least five-hundred books and then some. I guess I just got bored of it._

She started to read _The Outsiders_ again, but she couldn't get past the fifth page. She was so tired of chores, chores, and more chores. She wanted to escape. She sighed.

"Oh how I wished I was in _The Outsiders_ ," she sighed. She wish she could walk alongside Ponyboy and his friends and save them-save Johnny, and Dally. Her two favorite characters other than Ponyboy. As if she could have, could have been a character in a book, that book. Save them. Save Johnny and Dally.

Suddenly, she felt shaky. Her face felt flustered. Her head was dizzy. "Ugh," she began. "I'm sick." Then, she rubbed her eyes, and kept them closed until the dizziness went away.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a different chair. Avianna had just thought of when Bryon, from _That was Then, This is Now_ , when he said he would kill Ponyboy. "No," she said out loud to herself. "Ponyboy can't die. But then again, everyone good dies."

Ponyboy and Johnny were in that same candy store. It sounded like she was on the phone with someone. Ponyboy's eyes were as wide as Johnny's when they heard it. She closed the thought. "Stupid guy." She walked over to the candy counter and asked the man there, "Could you please tell me where I am? I'm new in this area and I missed the sign of the city and I was wondering which one I was in."

"Well you're in Tulsa dear. Tulsa Oklahoma."

Avianna felt dizzy and she managed to get out a, "Thank you" before she passed out.


	2. Befriending

She woke up. Oh my gosh, she thought. I'm in a book. I'm in The Outsiders. Oh my gosh. She thought to herself, this is just a dream, just a really intense dream. I'm really at home in bed. Just a dream. Oh my gosh, she thought again. I'm thinking like Ponyboy.

"W-where am I?" she asked.

"Yeesh, you're in Pony's house," the boy giggled. Her eyes popped out of her head.

"Oh my god," she gasped.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Avianna McKeehan." she looked closer. "I'm in a book."

"No your not," she knew it was Sodapop. She got up. Her jacket was off.

"Hey, where's my jacket?"

"You mean Johnny's jacket?" she stared at him.

"No, mine. It's a jean jacket." she walked out of the house, and found it on the porch steps. Sodapop followed her out. "Thank you for the introductions and help, but I have to go." She ran off the steps. She knew where Johnny, Dally and Ponyboy were. Because she had read the book.

She went into the drive-in and sat behind Ponyboy. "What's your name?" she asked him, even though she already knew it.

"Ponyboy Curtis," he began. He turned his head.

"My names Avianna." Johnny and Ponyboy sat next to Cherry and Marcia. She looked over at Johnny and could see that he was sweating. "What's the matter with you?"

"I-I'm afraid of you," he stammered. "Why?" she said. "You're a nice boy." He didn't even look at her; he was still scared of her.

Two-Bit came by and scared the life not only of Johnny and Ponyboy, but her too. She knew he was coming, but it's different when your in the book, rather than reading it. Ponyboy turned over at her.

"Where you from, Avianna?" he looked like he wanted to start a conversation.

"L. A. California," she answered. "Are you from around here?" Ponyboy nodded, and she smiled at Johnny. His ears turned red.

"So, when did you move here?" Cherry heard our conversation. She thought of something quick.

"Staying with my older cousin Denise while my parents are helping kids in need outta country." It was true that her parents were in Australia and she was staying with her cousin, just not shipped here.

"Where is your cousin?" Marcia asked her. "She coming or something?"

"No, she got mad at me and drove off to stay with her friends and locked the door on me. Have no place to stay now. I'll be fine. I got this jacket."

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow when he came beside Johnny again. "How come your jacket smells like perfume?" His eyes went wide as everyone stared at Johnny. He buried his face in his hands.

After the movie was over, she walked with them until Bob and the other drunk got out. She knew what was going to happen that night. It was going to be awful. _But,_ she thought, _I could change it. I'm in the book._ She walked up to Johnny. "You have my jacket." He looked at his.

"And you have mine." He took his off.

"Thanks," she said. Two-Bit looked at Johnny.

"Aww," he said. "Someone like someone?" she rolled her eyes. Before Johnny could say anything, she said,

"Shut up, you drunk." He looked shocked at her. Ponyboy turned his head.

"So, are you a greaser or a Soc?" he kicked the dirt. She thought for a minute.

"Neither," she said at last. "I just like the greaser outfit style. Much better than the Socs. I think the Soc boys look preppy and stupid, and they are drunk like your friend over there."

"You wanna come with us into the lot?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah I guess."

"Aww," Two-Bit laughed. She pretended to look embarrassed, took her jacket off, and whipped it in his face.

"Shut up, will you," she growled. "Just be nice and leave us alone."

"Okay, okay." Two-Bit left, and she huffed. Her book fell out of her jacket pocket.

"What's this?" Johnny asked. She looked shocked.

"Don't _ever_ read that."

"W-why?" he turned white again.

"Because," she almost yelled. "It's, just, just, hard to explain I guess." She got off the topic. "He's such a jerk," everyone knew that Avianna was referring to Two-Bit.

"Yeah, but he's our buddy."

"I know, I know." They circled to the block for a minute. "What do you guys do for fun?"

"I read books." Avianna turned to Johnny. He shrugged.

"Nothin' I guess." She smiled.

"Well," she said real seriously. "Tag your it!" she ran so fast, and Ponyboy was soon following. Johnny was after her.

"You're gonna get it!" he said playfully. He was real close to her, when she pushed Ponyboy. He got tagged. She ran as fast as she could, but he tagged her. She fell over.

"Oww," she said, holding her arm. Ponyboy bent down.

"Avianna, I'm sorry," he sighed. She jumped up.

"Gotcha, now you're it!" she ran as fast as she could. Ponyboy tagged Johnny, who was trying to get Avianna. After he succeeded, she pushed him over, and took his jacket. "It's mine now."

"Hey! Now you're gonna be it!" He was an inch away from her when she threw his jacket in his face. He fell over. Avianna and Ponyboy did a high-five.

"Let's go to the lot," Ponyboy said, out of breath. Johnny and Avianna nodded.

"That, that was fun," Johnny smiled. But when they passed Johnny's house, his parents were fighting like crazy. Avianna, Ponyboy and Johnny walked to the lot. "So," Ponyboy said, seeing her catch up, "you read books?"

"Yeah, definitely," she stopped for a minute. "Do you like animals?"

"Never had one," Johnny answered her while Ponyboy thought for a minute.

"I used to have a dog before my parents died." She sighed.

"I pretty much have a pet store at home," she looked up at the stars. "There sure are a lot of them up there."

"Yeah, there are." she woke up in the lot, when Johnny was waking Ponyboy up. Ponyboy went home.

"Are you going home, too?" Johnny asked Avianna. Avianna shook her head.

"Well, we can always go to Ponyboy's house if we get cold," he stopped. "How come we got our jackets mixed up?"

"I dunno. They look almost exactly alike, I guess." Johnny fell asleep, but Avianna couldn't. Because she knew what was going to happen. She heard Ponyboy running to the lot.

"Come on Johnny we're running away," he gasped. She tried to follow them, but fell fast asleep as a strang wave of tiredness fell over her.


	3. The Clock is Ticking

Hi people! Thank you Echosong728 for my first reviewer and yes I will update! This story will get a lot more interesting, okay! Thanks so much! This really means a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders

...

 **Chapter III**

She woke up the next morning and knew what had happened to Johnny and Ponyboy. She walked over down the road, and scuffed the dirt with her shoe. She saw the police hauling Dally in, and he looked calm and not even the slightest bit scared.

She walked over to Ponyboy's house, and Sodapop came up to her, . "Hey you know where Ponyboy is?" he asked, and Avianna could hear the worry in his voice. Two-Bit must have told them about her.

"No, I don't know," she denied it. But it sorta was the truth. She didn't know where Windrixville was. She didn't know where Jay Mountain was exactly located. But, she sorta, kinda knew where they were. She bought a map from a drugstore that day and began to walk her way to Windrixville. She didn't pack anything except some water. She hitchhiked some of the way, and slept under the stars for three nights. Avianna had to hurry. She found a farmer and asked him where Jay Mountain was.

"Why, taking a walk or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, my friends were playing army and I'm supposed to find them," she answered as innocently as she could. "Did they pass through here?"

"Yeah, four days ago," he told her.

"Thank you sir," Avianna managed to say as she was running up the road. When Avianna came back, she already saw Ponyboy and Johnny run into the flaming church. Avianna ran after them, but Jerry grabbed her arm.

"Stay here kid," he ordered. She stepped on his foot, and ran into the burning building.

"Hey Avianna, what are you doing here?" Johnny coughed. She didn't answer. All that mattered was saving them,and the kids. Don't forget the kids, stupid, she told herself. That's the reason Pony and Johnny are here…

Avianna helped Ponyboy and Johnny get the kids out. She even felt bad for the church, but those kids and her friends were her main concern. They got the kids out in a second. One extra person, really did, make a difference. She heard the timber falling. Johnny screamed, he fell, but Avianna pushed him out of the way, and the burning timber landed on her leg..

Avianna woke up in the hospital. She got half of the damage. Surprisingly, it wasn't broken. Just burned. Third degree, and it hurt like hell. When the nurse came to see her, she asked how Johnny was. If he was in critical condition. If he was dying. If his back was broken. But no. She wouldn't answer her. Because she wasn't family. Ponyboy came in to see her.

"Where are your parents?" he asked. "Do they know?" Avianna sighed.

"They're outta country," she explained. "In Australia, helping people in need, because of wildfires." she smiled faintly. "How's Johnny and Dally?" Ponyboy shrugged.

"Dally was well enough to say he'd kill me," he stopped. "They won't let us see Johnny."

"Why then did they let you see me?" Avianna asked, confused. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and her skin was scorched black on her arms and face. She looked around for her jacket.

"You and Johnny left your jackets in Dally's car," Ponyboy sighed, reading her thoughts. The nurse came in.

"How's your sister?" she asked Ponyboy.

"Sister?" his eyes popped out of his head, as did Avianna's. "She's not my sister!"

"Well, I'm sorry, you looked like brother and sister, sorry about that Avianna," the doctor said, embarrassed, who was right behind the nurse. Avianna just sighed.

"It's fine, he's my friend," Avianna told the nervous doctor. He made an honest mistake, she thought to herself. It's not like Ponyboy had a gun or a knife or plans to kill me or something. He motioned for Ponyboy to step out.

"Bye Avianna," he said as he walked out the door. She waved back. That's all she could do. She was so tired.

Avianna kept bugging the nurses about Johnny. She was so worried sick that he might be dead. The nurse just kept telling her later, maybe later. One asked "Aren't you concerned about you at all?" and all she said was, "Not really." They all laughed. Avianna was going to go home in twenty-four hours, and all she wanted to do was to see Johnny when she got out. If he died, Avianna couldn't live with herself. If he dies, it will be all your fault. All your fault, she thought. You had the chance to save him. Avianna shivered at the thought.

"You're going to ask about Johnny aren't you?" asked the second nurse when she came in. "Because now I can give you some information." Avianna perked up. "His back was burned really bad, but he's gonna be fine," was the answer she was praying for. The nurse looked at her funny. "Is he your brother or something?"

"No, just my friend," she answered. "One of my best friends." The nurse smiled at her.

"Well, your _friend_ is going to be just fine." Avianna gave her a cold stare, and her mouth gaped open in shock. She wanted to shout, "You jerk!" or "Shut up!" but that wasn't a very nice thing to say, in her opinion. Her stare was enough to shut her up though. "I'm sorry," she said to her. "I just thought...oh here's your book." Avianna rolled her eyes. What a jerk. She's like my sister when it comes to this stuff, she thought.

"Thanks," Avianna said anyway. She flipped to the page where Johnny was supposed to die, but it said instead,

" _Ponyboy, stay gold, okay." Ponyboy nodded._

" _I will Johnny." Johnny looked at Dallas._

" _Thanks for getting me outta there, Dally." Dallas messed up Johnny's hair._

" _Keep that hair back, kid."_

" _I will. Thanks guys. So much."_

She couldn't believe it. Johnny didn't die! That means that Dallas wouldn't die either! She could finally sleep, knowing that everything would turn out.


	4. It Changed

I hope none of you guys have forgotten about me since I haven't uploaded in a couple days..but I'm posting the fourth chapter now!

...

 **Chapter IV**

"You can come out of the hospital now," the nurse woke her up. "But, you'll have a pretty bad limp for a while." Avianna sighed.

"That's fine," she told her. She looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry about that," she looked a little regretful. Avianna wanted to say "Well you should be!" but only replied with,

"It's alright." Avianna had to be on crutches for about two weeks. By then, Johnny was out of the hospital and Dally stayed out of trouble. She went over to Ponyboy's house often, because for one had no other place to stay, two, because she wanted to clean that house up. And she felt bad when Ponyboy was sick.

Avianna and Johnny became really close while Ponyboy was sick. When Ponyboy recovered, Johnny was supposed to appear at juvenile court, and he was scared as all-get-out. Avianna had some pretty pennies in her wallet, and she could pay for the charge for manslaughter. Bail him out, if he was supposed to go to jail. Avianna just loved how they talked, and got along, how she understood him, and how he understood her. It wasn't long before Johnny had a small crush on her. Avianna denied hers. Johnny and Avianna would just talk, staring at the sunsets, and she rested her head on his shoulder sometimes, but it was becoming more often.

Ponyboy was jealous. He liked Avianna, the same as Johnny, but by then, Avianna had become super close to the gang. She had developed a few nicknames: Anna, short for Avianna, and Sugarcube, or Sugar. It was Soda who suggested it, and everyone took a liking to it, even though it made Avianna as red as heck when Johnny called her that.

Avianna got back at him by calling him Johnnycake. He never ever had been called Johnnycake by a girl. "Johnnycake and Sugarcube sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-"

"We get it Two-Bit!" was everyone's response when he would taunt them.

Avianna saw a rabbit in the pet store, and thought of a plan. She heard a little girl saying, ¨Mommy, mommy, can we get a bunny?"

The child's mother looked upset. She had no money to buy it. "I would sweety, but we can't. It's too much." The little girl still stared at the brown, fuzzy bunny.

"It's my bunny," she told her. Avianna felt extremely compelled to buy the rabbit and all it's things for it so that little girl could have a pet. When the child left with her mother, Avianna watched as they walked to their home, just down the street. Perfect, she thought.

...

Okay guys, I'm sorry the chapters are very short! But thanks so much for viewing and tell me what you think!


	5. Romance and Anger

Okay people...I made this chapter longer for those who like long chapters! Enjoy!

...

 **Chapter V**

"Avianna June Carthage-McKeehan why the heck is there a rabbit in this house?" Darry shouted.

"I just felt compelled to buy it," was her honest reply. Darry sighed.

"Compelled or not, you know better!"

"There was this little girl and she wanted to-"

"I'm home!" Soda shouted. "Cool, a rabbit!" Sooner than later, all of the boys were laughing at the rabbit. She let it hop around the house, and she asked Ponyboy and Johnny to help her take the stuff to the house.

"My bunny!" the little girl shouted happily. The mother walked out.

"Sweetie it's just a wild-" she stared at the cage, food, and the rabbit. Everything was there. She looked up at the sky. "Thank you Lord."

Johnny gave Avianna a warm smile. She hugged both of the boys, and they walked home. The woman didn't see them, and they all were glad she didn't, because she would say, 'I just couldn't accept' or 'you didn't have to'.

...

Avianna felt like dressing up one day. She bought a white dress with white lace over it. It had the sleeves cut off, and she took an instant liking to it. She bought some black flats to match, and a pearl necklace. She did her hair up in a messy bun, and wore her jacket over it. When Johnny came home from the movies with Ponyboy, and came in through the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. Avianna pretended he was royalty.

"Well, good evening sir," she said in a soft, overly tender voice. She did a curtsy, and made her dress flow. Though Johnny was in utter shock at her appearance, he played along, and kissed her hand.

"Shall I take you outside Miss?" he replied in the same tone.

"I think that would be lovely."

"I have some friends you would like to meet," he played. He took Avianna to the vacant lot where all the other boys were.

"Johnny Cade!" she pretended to shout in a shocked, angry voice (that was fake), "These are your friends? All I see is disgusting greasers!"

They all laughed. "Would you like to dance?" Johnny spoke up. The all gasped, even Avianna. She looked at him admiringly.

"I would love to."

"Let's go, all of us," Darry whispered. "They need to be alone." Ponyboy got irritated, but came anyways. Steve,Two-Bit and Soda crowded around the window to see Johnny and Avianna dance in the moonlight.

"Who knew Johnnycake could dance, huh?" Steve shouted to Darry.

"You gonna watch too, Pony?" Two-Bit turned his head. Ponyboy had a sour look on his face and replied with, "No. Rather not."

"You never told me you could dance," Avianna told Johnny as he spun her around. Johnny just smiled.

"You never asked."

"Who's sassy?" Avianna just looked at him with admiration. She loved him, and everyone knew. It was obvious. They stopped dancing for a minute to enjoy the scenery of the moon.

"You are so kind to me," Avianna sat down on the grass as Johnny followed. "Is there anyway I can repay you?" Johnny just sat there.

"There is one thing," he replied. And it happened. Johnny kissed her.

"Oh my God Darry come over here they're kissing!" Two-Bit screamed over. Dally ran over.

"Johnny Cade's got himself a girlfriend," was his reply.

"I knew it," Two-Bit was excited. Ponyboy got up and ran to his room and slammed the door. Darry shut the blinds.

"Leave those two alone," he announced, and shooed them away.

"I'm sorry," Johnny looked guilty. Avianna looked at him warmly.

"Don't be," she said as she kissed his cheek. She looked at the Curtis house. "They probably saw the entire thing." She shivered. "It's getting cold. Let's go inside."

When they came in, Soda ,Steve and Two-Bit were crowding around them. "So Johnnycake, did she say yes?"

Johnny got more red than ever. "I didn't ask her," he went to the kitchen. Steve followed a marriage- related subject. "When are you getting hitched?"

"Calm down, give the kids some space!" Darry meant business. As the weeks flew by, Johnny and Avianna became closer and closer. And Ponyboy and Johnny became farther apart.

There was a beautiful sunset one night, and Ponyboy and Avianna just sat there, looking at it. Johnny came by and sat next to Avianna. "Brought these for us," he said as he handed her a Coke. "Want one, Pony?"

Ponyboy gave Johnny a funny look, and looked away from him. She didn't know what the heck was wrong with him. He seemed like his old, usual self with her; when Johnny was around, he ignored him, gave him funny looks and now was avoiding him. She had no idea Ponyboy saw everything. It was making Avianna and Dally mad.

"Hey Pony," she asked. "What's the matter?" Ponyboy replied with, "I'm just tired."

"You said that the last time," Johnny managed to talk back to him. Ponyboy gave him a glare. "What's wrong with you lately, Pony?"

"You're what's wrong with me, Johnny Cade!" he screamed. "You think that everything's about you now, don't you?"

"What are you saying, Ponyboy?" Avianna asked. But Ponyboy wouldn't listen, and then started yelling at her.

"You only pay attention to Johnny, thats it. Just you and Johnny. I thought you cared about me, too, but no. Johnny Cade is you only concern. That's why you ran in the church fire-for Johnny. You never asked for me in the hospital-you just asked for Johnny. When I came in, you only asked me how Johnny was. That's all!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Johnny snapped.

"Avianna is just as much your friend as she is mine, Ponyboy," he growled. "Avianna and I are-" Ponyboy slapped Johnny across the face.

"Yeah, I get it, Avianna and you, then me. That's all I ever hear." Before Avianna could open her mouth, Johnny punched Ponyboy back, so hard that he fell over. Ponyboy got up and grabbed Johnny by the shirt. Before she knew what was happening, Johnny and Ponyboy were fighting each other like a Soc and a greaser. Darry must have heard the commotion, and Two-Bit, Sodapop, and Dally came running over. They pulled them away from each other as Johnny was slugging Ponyboy in the chest.

"What the hell is the matter with you two?" Darry shouted. Johnny had a black eye and Ponyboy would have a huge bruise on his lip and cheek. Ponyboy wouldn't just get that. Johnny screamed at Ponyboy and cussed him out as he explained what had happened, and Dallas belted him in the chest. You just don't do that to Johnny. Johnny had already slugged him in the chest, hard; that beating from Dally Winston didn't help at all.

"Ponyboy, what happened?" Soda looked real concerned. "Johnny and you have never gotten into a fight."

"Yeah, yeah, it's always Johnny first!" Ponyboy was still upset. "Johnny and you. Johnny, Ponyboy, wanna come?" Avianna knew he was still talking about her. That's when Steve

whispered something in Sodapop's ear, eyeing Avianna the entire time. She knew what he had said even though she couldn't hear it.

"Avianna, why don't you go inside for a minute?" it was more of an order than a suggestion coming from Darry. She shook her head.

"I'm the reason for their fight."

"No, you're not, Sugar. Go on inside." She obeyed, but listened through the screen door. "Ponyboy, I've never seen you this upset. Over what? So what she always says Johnny's name first. She's your friend, and so is Johnny, and you better use you head Ponyboy. There ain't many girls around like Avianna McKeehan. You better be good to her. And what you did to Johnny is another matter. You had no right to hit him. Like you said, nobody fights with Johnny. Now you better git."

Dally still looked like he wanted to belt Ponyboy. Ponyboy look through the screen door. Avianna came out despite what Darry told her.

"I don't know why your so protective over me, Ponyboy. I only knew you guys for a brief amount of time-"

"Does that matter?" Ponyboy was crying now. "I don't know why I fought with Johnny. I don't know why. Maybe it's because I thought that we were close."

"Are you jealous?" she gave Ponyboy a glare. "Just because Johnny and me are-" she was going to say dating, but that would just make Ponyboy mad- "...close, doesn't mean…"

"Yeah, sure." Ponyboy scuffed the dirt.

"You know the reason I ran into that church Pony? I ran in there the same reason you did. Nothing gold can stay. You _used_ to be gold Ponyboy. But now-" Avianna stopped when she saw his face, and sighed. "I love both of you guys so much. Just because Johnny and I got closer quicker doesn't mean I love you any less."

"You're not doing this just for kicks are you?"

"Heck no. You guys are the best. I just need a little more time to know you better, Ponyboy."

Johnny still looked really angry. Probably the first time anyone's seen him angry. He came over to Ponyboy.

"Why were you doing that Pony? I'd never thought you'd hurt me."

"I was just mad, that's all."

"Well, just...control your temper," Johnny managed to get out of his mouth. A month ago, screaming like that would have scared Johnny have to death. But now, he got angry. Ponyboy was grabbing a cigarette out of his pocket, and Avianna snatched it from him, the whole package and all, and stated, "You don't deserve it." Ponyboy looked shocked.

"Don't deserve to stay a little calm?"

"No, you don't deserve to ruin your health. But it's your choice," she tossed it back to him, and he lit a cigarette and smoked it. Johnny denied one from Dally. Dallas Winston's eyes, gosh they were angry. He still looked like he wanted to belt Ponyboy again, no questions asked. Avianna wanted to break the tension, but this kind of tension wasn't dissolved by a game of tag. "C'mon guys, let's go watch the sunset before it disappears."

...

Ponyboy and Johnny still got into a lot of fights, even when she wasn't around. Avianna was going to explode sooner or later. That day, Ponyboy came through the door, slamming it so hard that some wood cracked from the door frame.

"What's wrong with you?" Darry and Avianna asked the same question. Ponyboy whipped around.

"I hate that Johnny Cade!" he went around, whipping his hands around. "He thinks he's something real special, now, doesn't he? But no...he's slow and just plain dumb. He's sixteen years old and acts like he's the king of the hill. So what if I'm fourteen?"

"Hey Pony, did you hit him again?" Sodapop walked up beside him. There was a new bruise on the left side of his cheek.

"No, this time he belted me!" he sat down, bawling. "He's turning into Dally when I'm around…" he went on sobbing. "...but then he acts like himself around Avianna." Sodapop and Darry exchanged glances.

"Pony, Pony, it's okay, you guys are just in a little scuffle, that's all," Soda sat down beside him.

"I don't understand. We used to get along fine before the church fire, now he just can't stand me."

"I think he'd stand you better if you kept bugging him about the girl," Dally came in, angry as heck, with a beer bottle in his hand. Avianna had never seen a person drunk before, only on TV, and it wasn't pretty and he was half-sober. "Avianna is just a friend to both'ya Ponyboy, no you better shut your trap you little…" Dally went on cussing him out and calling him dirty words; he made sense, even though he was drunk. Johnny came in, with that defeated, piteous, look in his eyes, which nobody hadn't seen in a long time; at the Curtis house, when Avianna was here, and finally she understood why. His parents fought, and now they fought. He gets beat up at home, and now he gets beats up here. Johnny didn't say a word. He just flopped down on

the couch and didn't even look at Avianna. While she was thinking all this, Ponyboy, Dally and Darry were still all yelling. She exploded.

"Shut up! Just shut the heck up all of you!" she screamed as loud as she could. We all froze. "You guys, this is not what you think. Ponyboy, you know what I said last week. I need the time to get to know you. Johnny, you need to stop turning around and yelling at him because he's jealous. Look at what we're doing here, come on guys? You're all better than this. I only come here because its a safe haven, but now...I mean look around guys...you're scaring Soda. You're scaring Steve and Two-Bit. Your scaring Johnny...you're scaring me." She just sat down on the couch. "I get enough fighting and yelling at home. Please don't fight anymore." She had tears running down her face. She didn't brush them away. All the boys heads went down. She wiped her eyes. Ponyboy came and pushed the hair out of her face.

"I's so sorry, 'Anna," he told her, and Johnny nodded. Avianna saw the light irritated expression in his face, as if Ponyboy shouldn't be that close to her.

"Oh really?" she told him jokingly. They both stopped to see Two-Bit laughing at them. Avianna spotted a piece of chocolate cake sitting on the end table. Johnny nodded. She took the piece of cake, and chucked it in his face. Everyone laughed.

"No one messes with Avianna!" Ponyboy exclaimed. "But you and Johnny-"

"We what?" she said aloud. Ponyboy turned white.

"N-nothing, I was just going to say how you-" _splat_. Johnny chucked a piece of cake across his face. they ran out, and hid on either sides of the house, with their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing.

Ponyboy and Two-Bit ran out the door with Sodapop and Darry. "Did we hurt their feelings?" Sodapop questioned.

"Probably," Two-Bit stated. They ran out.

"Hey, Avianna, Johnny we didn't-" Ponyboy began.

"Tag! You're it!" Johnny started the game. Dallas joined in as soon as he was tagged. Avianna thought it was funny for someone that was drunk to make sense of a game of tag.

Avianna thought it would be funner if she hid so that way they'd get worried an look for her, so she hid behind a building three blocks down. She had no idea that a red mustang with white pinstripes drove up right beside her. It was followed by a lime green corvair.

"Hey greaser," a hand went down on her shoulder, and she jumped.

"Get the heck away from me!" Three boys had her down. They started to kick her in the ribs and she started to cry and scream. The two other boys stopped, but one of them just kept kicking her ribs. "Stop!" Avianna managed to get out.

"Jason stop," his girlfriend shouted from the car. "Its enough."

"Oh c'mon," he said, "You guys are no fun." He kept kicking her. He stopped for a minute, and she coughed up some blood.

"C'mon man, stop." The other boys were staring at him in disbelief.

"Just a little longer man."

"Stop it!" the girls shouted. A pretty blonde looked at another girl in the car. "Bridget call the cops."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Jason kicked her in the head so hard it started bleeding. One of the boys pulled him back, but he pushed him down. He was obviously the strongest of the bunch. "Noah, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"You're going to far," he growled. "No stop it."

The girl Bridget, who was Noah's girlfriend, ran over to the phone booth to call the cops.

"Bridget don't you dare!" shouted Jason. "Or I'll stab her!" Bridget walked back to the car. Avianna, got up on her hands and knees and threw a good sized rock, which was supposed to hit Jason, shattered the windshield of his car. "Oh that does it, greaser!"

Avianna tried to get up when she felt it. He had stabbed her. Jason had full control over her, and he knew it. Avianna couldn't scream or cry. She was in too much shock. She felt the metal rip her muscles and flesh as he twisted the blade around in a circle; the cold of the metal against her ribs.

Before Avianna knew what was happening, she was lying on the ground. Johnny and Ponyboy were by her side, and Johnny held her up off the ground. "Johnny," she mumbled, and kept herself from passing out. Her whole body was white and she couldn't hear right. Everything was a blur. "Are you okay?" she thought that the boys were being jumped too.

"Yeah, we're okay," he was calm, which surprised her. "You're going to be okay now, 'Anna."

"I know," she looked at Ponyboy. "Ponyboy, can you come here?" He came over as he held her hand. He was bawling, hard. "Hey don't cry." He stopped.

"You're always telling us to cry," Ponyboy sobbed.

"Everything's going to be okay, now." She started to force herself to breathe, even though it was extremely painful. She fought herself to keep her eyes open.

"Avianna," Johnny began, tears rolling down his cheeks, everything inside him screaming for him not to say it. Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it. "Just go to sleep, okay? Just go to sleep."

And she closed her eyes, Johnny held her until he thought Avianna was dead.


	6. Hypovolemic Shock

Hello! I know that chapter was super long...and this one is too! Sorry if you hate long chapters!

...

 **Chapter VI**

"Johnny, Johnny, she's dead," Ponyboy couldn't even grasp it. Avianna McKeehan died. No, no she can't die. Not now. Dally came running over.

Johnny looked up at Jason. "You killed her. I loved that girl and you killed her." All Jason did was just stare at her.

"Hey, I didn't want her to die," he said unconcerned. "But people-especially greasers- don't touch my car."

"Avianna," he almost cried. "Come on kid, let's go. Get up now, we're taking you to the hospital." He shook her arm. "Come on Anna, you gotta get up." He shook her arm even more, making her head move.

"Don't do that!" Johnny screamed at him. "She's dead, Dally. Avianna is dead." Those three words punched Ponyboy hard. He stared at her lifeless body. Her hand was still on his. Dallas was beating the life out of Jason, hard.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. That I did this to you. Me and Johnny fought over you, and I was so selfish. Anna, I'm sorry. But please, don't die. Please Avianna, don't die," he pleaded with her.

"You said you'd do anything for me," Dally was crying so hard, and he looked sick. "Now, I'm just asking you to get up, Avianna, just get up, kid." Nothing.

"Just do one thing for me, Anna, one thing."

She made a slight gasping breath, and opened her eyes. Darry came down. "Avianna, can you stay awake for me?" he picked her up. "Can you stay awake for me, Sugar?"

"I'll try," she almost gasped. She was going to fall asleep again, when Darry said, "can you stay awake for Johnny and Ponyboy?"

"Yeah, I'll stay awake for them…" she was drifting off, when Darry carried her inside. She cried. He set her on the couch. "Darry, I'm bleeding on your couch."

"It's alright, Sugar. Just stay awake." he tore off his shirt and tied it around her side to stop the bleeding.

"I want to see Johnny," Avianna said blankly. Darry replied with, "Okay," and opened the front door and screamed, "Johnny come here!" Both Johnny and Ponyboy raced inside. Johnny just stopped in over me, while Ponyboy was crying.

The socs had driven away, and an ambulance was called. By then it had been raining for about ten minutes. Avianna put her hand on Johnny's face. It was bloody because she had touched her side.

"I love you Johnny Cade," she was crying, and so did Johnny. He just cried.

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead, and held her hand.

"Ponyboy," she motioned. "Ponyboy I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he was still crying, "I already knew." The ambulance had came to the house, and took Avianna away. Johnny started to cry.

"Don't take her away from me!" he screamed. One of the ambulance nurses put his shoulders down.

"It's okay."

The people ran out, and got into the ambulance, the siren firing. Ponyboy ran out the door. "She's in hypovolemic shock," he heard one of the nurses shout. They shut the doors, and drove away, faster than he ever had seen an ambulance drive. Ponyboy just sat there, and Darry had his head down. He looked at Darry, and the rest of the gang, and ran after the ambulance. Johnny saw him leave and ran after him, not even thinking to change his bloody clothes.

Johnny and Ponyboy managed to get into the hospital and chase down Avianna's stretcher. "Stop! Don't go! We need you here!" Ponyboy cried as some more nurses blocked his way and held him down. "Tell me she's gonna be okay." Johnny just shoved himself through the nurses and tried to get into her room, but more nurses grabbed Johnny, who shouted to them, "You gotta let me see her. She needs me."

Johnny and Ponyboy were in Darry's car. Nobody said anything. They didn't have to. They pulled into the house. No one at dinner. All was silent. Everyone was thinking the same thing. "At least she's alive," Darry broke the silence.

"Yeah but for how long!" yelled Steve, who came out of the bathroom from throwing up for more than a half an hour.

"She'll be alright," Soda tried to brighten the situation. "T-the hospital's going to take good care of her."

"Think realistic Sodapop!"

"Avianna's strong, she'll get through this!" Two-Bit screamed. Dallas got up.

"She'll hang on for us, you know."

"Yeah, but what if it's not enough!" Steve screamed. "What if she ain't strong enough?"

"Don't you dare say that!"

"Think realistic, guys. She ain't doing good."

Ponyboy just sat down on the couch. Johnny, Steve and him had thrown up, but Steve had thrown up the most, surprisingly. Dally puked, too. He loved Avianna like he loved Johnny.

"The nurse said something about hypovolemic shock, whatever the hell that means," Dally swore like crazy.

"She's in shock from blood loss," Johnny said blankly. Sodapop came over and messed up his hair.

"She said she loved you, kid." Johnny jumped up.

"What does it matter, Soda! She's dying, and now there's no point!" he sat down back on the couch. "I've seen what a knife can do to someone." He was talking about Bob.

"Kid, she's livin', she said she'd hang on for you-" Darry shot a glance at Ponyboy- "...and Pony."

"Yeah, well what the hell's the point of living if she's not here!" Johnny exploded. "If she dies, I _will_ kill myself, and I mean it this time."

Nobody said anything for the rest of the night. There were now two concerns on all of their minds: Avianna's life. And now Johnny's.

...

The next day, Two-Bit and Ponyboy went into the hospital, but there were no visitors whatsoever. Extremely critical condition. Two-Bit and Ponyboy came into the hospital room, despite what the nurses and doctor had told them. They didn't care if there was no visitors, or if she was in extremely critical condition. They had to see her. She meant too much to Two-Bit, too much to the gang, too much to Ponyboy for them to not see her. They found her room and walked, in, quietly. It was awfully quiet. She looked dead. Her eyes were shut tight, and she seemed like she wasn't breathing. It looked like she was on life support, and she was. She was as white as the floor, and looked like she was going to just crumble and die.

"Now, don't you cry now," Two-Bit commanded, even though his eyes were already welling up, "We'll cry when we get out, got it Pony?" Ponyboy nodded, and brushed up his eyes. "Hey, Sugar," Two-Bit said to her, "Hey Sugarcube."

Ponyboy gulped. She didn't answer. She was just deathly still. But the heart monitor said she was alive. She opened her eyes, very faintly. "Hey Two-Bit," she managed to gasp out. She sounded like she was dying. Her heart monitor was low. "Where's Ponyboy and Johnny?" she didn't see Ponyboy come in.

"I'm right here Anna," he told her. She smiled. That was one thing about her-she was always smiling-even in a situation like this. Ponyboy didn't know what else to say. Are you alright? Of course not, she's dying, pretty much. Howya doin'? She's dying, pretty much.

"Are you O.K. Ponyboy?"

His mouth gaped open. Of all the things to say, he thought. I should be the one to ask that question, but its a dumb question. Asking a question you already know the answer to. I do that a lot. I bet everybody does it once in awhile. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Sugar."

"And Johnny?"

He stiffened. Johnny, her thought. It's always Johnny. But he didn't have time for jealousy. "He's fine." he felt stupid when he said this, "Why do you ask?"

"You were crying so bad"- her voice broke- "and Johnny looking like a zombie and Dally bent all down in shock to do nothin. I didn't even know what hit me at first"-she winced.

"Sugar, you okay?" Two-Bit was tense.

"Yeah"-she was lying. And they both knew it. It hurt for her to talk. Just to talk. But she continued with her story. "I went to sleep when Johnny told me to...I was bleeding everywhere, and my head hurt so bad everything was just a blur. I heard Two-Bit losing his mind and screaming for help, and between those other socs trying to call for help and betraying their own...I didn't know what else to do. You guys must have thought I died."

"Yeah, Sugar, we did." Ponyboy never heard a calm tone in Two-Bit's voice before. They just let her talk about the incident, even though it made Ponyboy sick just thinking about it.

"Then I heard you Ponyboy, just talking to me. Then I coughed, and Darry picked me up and took me inside-I didn't know what to do."

"The doc said we ain't supposed to be in here," Two-Bit said with a fake grin. Avianna smiled again.

"That's just like you, always breaking the rules. She turned her head to Ponyboy. "Is Johnny coming?"

"He's taking it pretty hard 'Anna, but I'm sure he'll come and see you sooner or later."

"What about Dally? Did he get hauled in?"

"No, Darry told them the whole story, Sugar. He's watching over Johnny-"

"Why?"

"Well...he ain't feeling too good. He'll be alright. You just get better Sugar," Two-Bit told her. They couldn't tell her that Johnny would kill himself if she died. Avianna pretended to believe him. She knew something was up.

"Hey, guys," Two-Bit and Ponyboy whipped around.

"Hey Soda," Avianna cheerfully waved. Sodapop shuddered. No wonder. She was so white, had bruises all over her face, a wide gash on the right side of her head, a black eye, and her light-brown hair was stained red on the side of her head where Jason had kicked her.

"Hey 'Anna," Soda came over.

"The doc said I have a good chance,"-of living or dying? Was the question they were wanting to ask- "Of living and dying, but nothing's confirmed yet." Everyone heard the noise Soda made in his throat. She started to cry.

"I don't want to die," she shook. "I want to stay here with all of you instead of just being dead. I had so much more things in my life that I wanted to do, and I just...I just don't want to die."

Ponyboy's face began to blur. He couldn't take it. He burst into tears, and came over to her.

"Ponyboy, tell Johnny that I have to see him. I won't die unless I see him. Even if I have to go through hell I won't die. Not without seein him, but everything's going to be okay," she touched his cheek, wiping away his tears. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not ever.

When they came home, it was deathly quiet. Darry was pretending to read the newspaper, Steve was pacing back and forth, and Johnny and Dally were just sitting on the couch. Johnny had that same blank zombie look, staring at the wall. Dallas had his hand on the temples of his head, just looking at the floor, holding a half-emptied pop bottle. They all jumped up when they came in.

"How's the kid?" Dallas asked first. Sodapop looked at them with a concerned glance.

"Well...she's...not well Dally." Soda sat down next to Johnny. "She's in extremely critical condition. She didn't look too good. She asked for you, and Ponyboy, she didn't see him at first, but she mainly asked for you Johnny."

"She was sleeping when we came in. I really didn't know what to do. She just talked about the incident. I told Ponyboy not to cry until we got out, but we all broke. She has a fifty fifty chance," Two-Bit looked down. Steve banged the wall.

"She's fifteen!" he screamed. "Only fifteen years old. Jumped by a soc, and then beaten half to death because she shattered his windshield. Dying because she shattered a soc's car windshield. Now that's something to die for." Steve was crying. Hard.

"Did she ask for anything?" Johnny said without looking at Ponyboy.

"She asked for you Johnny," he just sighed. "She wanted to see you."

"Ponyboy I don't know what I'll do if I see her like that," Johnny looked at him. "She- she's dying, and I know it. I know what can happen with a knife in someone's side"- Johnny looked so white. Darry got up. His eyes looked sad.

"I think we all need to say goodbye to her."

Dallas threw his pop bottle, shattering it on the floor. "We ain't gonna say goodbye because she ain't gonna die Darry!"

"Face it Dallas, she's gonna die and there's nothing you can do about it."

Steve started to cry harder.

"I'm gonna go see her," Johnny stared blankly. "She needs me,"- Ponyboy stiffened again. She wasn't holding on just for Johnny. She was holding on for all of us, right? He thought. Not just for Johnny. She was holding on for Dallas, too. And me. Ponyboy stopped. Johnny was holding on to her as much as she was hanging on for him. He was going to go say goodbye to her. And kill himself after she died.

"Now, I signed as her legal guardian, and if the hospital calls, I don't want any grief," Darry firmly stated. Dallas got up and everyone thought he was going to belt him.

"Don't you dare tell us what to do," he growled, punching every word.

Ponyboy was dreaming about Avianna. About her dancing in the moonlight, asking him sweetly about his name, and starting their friendship with a game of tag. How her light-brown hair looked golden in the moonlight, with her gray-blue eyes shining with innocence.

He remembered how she had dressed in a white dress with her black flats and her hair all done up and makeup on, she looked like something out of a fairytale, hollywood. Higher than a greaser, higher than a soc. Yet she refused to leave the East-side city of Tulsa. She'd rather wear Johnny's jacket, a T-shirt and blue jeans than the most expensive dress in the world.

Remembering how she loved nature, bringing a rabbit in the house. Her singing, doing the dishes, being such a good friend. Teaching Johnny how to paint like a teacher. Avianna reminded Ponyboy too much of his mother to let her die now.

But then, the dream changed. It was dark. Ponyboy and Johnny were fighting, and when Avianna came over to split them apart, it was Ponyboy who stabbed her. He killed her.

"That's what you get Johnny," he said. "Avianna should have loved me, and since she didn't, she's dead, and you are too." And he killed Johnny.

Ponyboy woke up screaming bloody murder. Everyone ran into the room, where Sodapop was trying to hold him down. "I killed her," Ponyboy sobbed. "I killed Avianna. I killed her."

"Pony, you didn't kill her."

Ponyboy was sweating so bad that his hair and the front and back of his shirt was wet. The phone rang. Johnny started bawling and ran out of the house, but no one saw him.

"Hello?" Darry answered the phone calmly. "Yes, okay. Thank you."

"Well?" Dally demanded.

"That was the hospital. Avianna's doing better."

"Where's Johnny?"

...

Sorry to the people who hate cliffhangers, but you'll have to read on to find out! Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Suicide

Hi guys...this is a very short but suspenseful chapter! Hope you guys like it! This is a work-in-progress story at the moment so don't forget about me!

...

 **Chapter VII**

Johnny ran to Buck's place, and burst through the door, tears on his face. He found Buck. "Man, can I borrow your gun?" he asked him pleadingly.

"Whatever," Buck was drunk and didn't care. He handed him his handgun. "Do you want a drink kid?"

Johnny shook his head at Buck's offer. Tim Shepard was there and came behind Johnny. "Hey Johnny. What are you doing here?"

Johnny hid the gun behind his back.

"If Dally comes, tell him to find me behind the warehouse." Johnny took the gun and ran back into the streets, behind an alley. Don't do this, he was thinking. But you have to. He put the gun to his head. Avianna is dead. She's dead…

Dally and Ponyboy ran through the streets. "He doesn't know. He probably t-thought she was-"

"Dead I know!" Dally snapped. "He's probably at Buck's." They got into the Ford, and drove so fast they almost got into two accidents. Dallas raced through the door. He grabbed Buck by the shirt. "Have you seen Johnny?" he pleaded. Buck was too drunk to remember.

"He asked to borrow Buck's gun. He said that if you came, to find him behind the warehouse, whatever the hell that means," Tim was behind Dally. "Stay for the party Dal. He's just-"

Dallas ran off so fast that Ponyboy barely made it to the car. He came behind the empty warehouse just to see Johnny putting the gun to his head. "JOHNNY NO!" Dallas and Ponyboy screamed.

 _Bang!_


	8. You're gonna fess up, Johnny Cade

**Chapter VIII**

They came over to see Johnny. The screaming messed up his aim; the bullet didn't even touch him.

"You ruined it," was all that Johnny said hopelessly. Dallas grabbed Johnny by his shirt.

"Why in the damn hell did you think that killing yourself was a good idea?" he threw Johnny down. "Dammit Johnny, I should beat the tar out of you!"

"But she's dead."

"She ain't dead! " Dallas screamed at the top of his lungs. "The hospital called to tell us that she was doing better! She was doing better for you! For you, Johnny! Do you know how heartbroken she would be if you actually succeeded tonight!"

"No.."

"Well, I bet you ten to one that she would give up and die," Dallas started crying, but his voice was still angry. "That girl loves you Johnny. That damn kid loves you, and you just gave up on her!"

"I didn't give up on her-"

"Yes you did! Yes you did Johnny!"

"C'mon, we're going to see her. Only God knows how much time she has left." Dallas dragged Johnny to the car.

Johnny went into the front seat while Ponyboy just sat in the back, just staring blank. My best friend tried to kill himself, he thought. And almost succeeded. Dallas banged on the steering wheel. "You're going to fess up Johnny Cade. You're gonna tell her that you tried to kill yourself."

"Why don't you tell her?" Johnny snapped back. There were sirens, and a couple of police cars were trailing behind the car.

"What the hell? Now we got this crap on our hands?" Dallas threw his hands in the air, and pulled over.

An officer pulled up and said in a harsh tone, "We heard a gun go off. Know anything about it?"

"I tried to kill myself," Johnny said blankly. "I really did."

"Is he alright?"

"Well does it look like he's alright? I'm taking him to the hospital he's pretty messed up."

"Well, we're filing that," the cop replied.

"Go file it," Dally replied harshly. "I'm takin' him in." And with that, Dallas drove off.

"No visitors, sorry boys," the doctor replied. Dallas threw his hands in the air.

"That's a bunch of bull! You let us in now or-" Dallas grabbed out his switchblade- "You ain't gonna see another patient."

"I'll call the police," the doctor replied. Ponyboy just stared.

"But she's my sister!" Ponyboy lied, but Darry did sign as her guardian. The doctor looked at Ponyboy.

"Darrel Curtis is your brother then?"

Ponyboy nodded. He hoped the doctor would at least say yes.

"Well, you can go in, not these two," the doctor said, pointing to Johnny and Dally as he scratched his head. Dallas pointed the knife at his chest, his hand shaking.

"I will stab you."

"Dally? Johnny? Ponyboy?" they all turned their heads. Avianna's room door was open. Dallas put back the switchblade and ran in. Johnny went in first. He hugged her tight, and started crying. Her bruises were still bad, and her face was still weary, but she was not nearly as pale as when Pony and Two-Bit saw her.

"I thought I lost you," he sobbed. "Oh 'Anna I feel so terrible." She clutched him so tight, his heart beating so fast, she could feel it. She sensed something was wrong.

"What do you mean you feel terrible?"

Johnny broke.

"I-I.."

"You what?" Avianna was concerned. Johnny looked at Dally, who nodded.

"I tried to kill myself."

"What? Why?"

"Darry said that the hospital would call when you died, so I was going to kill myself."

"Oh Johnny," she started crying. "Why would you ever think of doing that?"

"I couldn't live without you." Avianna looked up at him.

"Yes you could," she gasped through tears. Johnny stopped crying.

"Oh my God I know Avianna, but I just love you too much to lose you, you have to live, you gotta!" Johnny burst into tears again as a police officer came into the room.

"Heard someone came in even though the doc said they can't."

"Whatever, you don't know anything you son of a-"

"Dally!"

"Well, please excuse yourselves. She's in no condition to see visitors other than family," the doctor told them.

"That don't make any damn sense! What the hell?" Dally screamed. "If she's in condition to see family, she's in condition to see friends."

"Besides, I want them here," Avianna whispered calmy, pretending to be in worse condition.

"Don't push it," a fiesty nurse was in her room. Avianna gave a scowl.

"Fine."

"No weapons in the hospital," the officer looked at Dally, "give it here." Dallas looked at him and gave him the 'I won't do what you say' look. "I'll have you arrested." The heart monitor beeped faster.

"Now look what you've done," Dallas said mockingly. "You're scaring her."

"Please leave," Avianna said to the police officer. "I want them here. I need them here."

The police officer tipped his hat and left.

"You what?" Darry yelled. Johnny was shaking. He looked like he was going to pass out. Ponyboy just stood there. They were all silent. Dallas nudged Johnny shoulder.

"I told you Darry I tried to kill myself," Johnny shook. "I-I didn't know what else to do. I thought she was-"

"You thought wrong Cade!" Darry sat down on the couch. "Do you know how bad everyone would have felt if you succeeded tonight?"

Johnny just looked down in guilt. "I'm sorry Darry, I was just so, so overwhelmed. I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself."

Darry just came up and patted his shoulder. "It's okay, kid. You go home now. Got it?"

"Yeah."

Avianna was talking with Johnny in the hospital. They talked about a lot of things. Johnny loved her so much. And this love was innocent, pure.

"I just wish my home life was better," Johnny looked at the wall. Tears were welling up in his eyes. "Like you. I know you gotta listen to your parents yell at you, but at least they don't beat you or each other."

"I know Johnnycake," she touched his face. Her health was going down, her heart rate had dropped drastically in three days. Johnny wouldn't leave her. He had to call the nurses for some food and water. Johnny was scared. More scared than he'd ever been. He might lose someone that meant the most in his life. Johnny had cried so hard while she was sleeping. He didn't sleep. He couldn't. She might die. "I know your thirsty," Avianna smiled. "Go, get a drink. I'll call you if I'm not feeling good." Johnny walked out of the room. He shouldn't have.

Avianna felt a horrible wave of pain in her chest. She looked at the heart monitor. It was dropping. "Johnny…" she began. "Johnny… JOHNNY!"

Johnny ran in, and Avianna was holding her chest. She was forcing herself to breathe. "Johnny, what's wrong with me?"

Johnny just held her, and screamed, "We need help over here!" Doctors and nurses came rushing in, and shoved Johnny out of the way.

"Oh my God her heart's stopping."

The heart monitor was beeping faster, and faster. Then it stopped. Johnny just burst into tears.

"Defibrillate her," was one of the doctors. The electric pulse made her body jump. Johnny just stood there, in utter shock. The heart monitor started beeping again as she breathed. The nurse turned to Johnny. "I am so sorry you had to see that."

Johnny just stood there, just staring at Avianna, shaking his head in disbelief. She looked like she was sleeping, just with bruises all over her face. He just sat down in a chair, a blank look on his face. One of the nurses covered her up.

"She'll be alright now," she told Johnny. He didn't say anything. Dallas pushed his way through the nurses. He was coming to visit, and knew something was wrong.

"Johnny, Johnny what's wrong?" he shook him. Johnny didn't answer. He was in too much shock. He stared at Dally with a blank look in his eyes.

"Her...heart stopped Dally," was the only thing he could get out. Dallas threw his hands in the air and banged the wall. He looked at the heart monitor. They must have revived her, he thought. Right in front of Johnny.

...

I'm sorry I leave you guys at cliffhangers...but its what I do...hope you like it!


	9. Fear

**Chapter IX**

"I'm sorry I scared you Johnny," Avianna had said to him for the fourth time. She was doing much better in the hospital. Ponyboy, Dally, Two-Bit, Steve, Sodapop and even Darry had come to see her. Johnny just held her hand.

"Don't be sorry," he just told her, and kissed her forehead. Ponyboy peeked through the door.

"Hey," he smiled. He was still somewhat jealous, but he was getting used to the fact that Avianna was Johnny's.

"Hey Ponyboy," she sat up. "So, how have you been?" Ponyboy looked down, and tried to scuff the floor, but it only made a high-pitched screeching sound against the tile.

"Well, not well," he hanged his head. "Been cutting school and not studying on purpose, and my grades are low."

"You gotta go back to school, Pony."

"Yeah, well how come Johnny doesn't have to?"

Avianna was about to start crying. She didn't know what to say to that. Johnny just really cared for her, and so did Pony, but he should go to school...but then again he couldn't. He wouldn't go to school. He would just stay in this hospital until Avianna was better. He was scared to leave her alone. And the fear just got stronger when her heart stopped. He had to stay with her.

Ponyboy saw the expression on her face, and he felt awful. He was her friend, and he hurt her. "Avianna, I'm sorry. I know, he needs you. But I just thought-"

"I know, I know, it's okay." Avianna hugged him. She looked at him. "After all, I am a Curtis," she said jokingly. Ponyboy turned red.

"Aww lay off," he just scratched his head.

"Hey, blondy out of the way!" Steve and Two-Bit ran in, and shoved Ponyboy off the bed.

"So, how ya doin Sugar?" they both asked the same question. Ponyboy just looked irritated about his blond hair.

"I could be better," she honestly told them. She looked at Ponyboy. "Hey, I think you look cute blond."

After Ponyboy turned red, he asked, "Oh really?"

"No." Ponyboy turned even redder after him being teased, especially by a girl. Especially by a girl he had a huge crush on.

"Aww, you're right Avianna." Two-Bit messed up Ponyboy's hair. "He does look cute."

"Shut up greaser," Ponyboy playfully insulted him. Johnny just smiled. She was doing better, right? She was going to be alright. Even though Avianna was doing better, and would do better, Johnny still had doubt. Not on her, on himself. He knew she was strong enough. He didn't know if he was.

"Darry, I don't want her coming home from the hospital," Johnny told Darry. Avianna had shown all the normal vital signs for a week, and her ribs had healed, and there was no internal damage not counting the torn muscles that were ripped from Jason's switchblade. She would be just fine. But Johnny was scared. Scared to see her come home, and maybe die in her sleep.

"You have to get over your fear Johnny," Darry just said. "She's gonna be fine. That's what the doctor said, and I trust the hospital."

Johnny stuck to Avianna like glue. She was eating fine, and still a little sore and had to take some pain meds, but she was fine. Darry forced Johnny to go to school. So much had happened in the past two months that Johnny hadn't even thought about school. Avianna helped him with his homework.

It was January now, freezing as ever. Avianna was getting worried, because Johnny was supposed to be at the Curtis house at three and it was four forty-five. She called his house, no answer. She decided to go to to house to see where he was.

She walked up the steps of the broken down house. It was deteriorating, falling apart. With a gulp she opened the door. Johnny had told her to never come here, but she just couldn't help feeling that something was wrong.

With a creak she opened the door. It was even more of a mess inside than outside. "Johnny?" she echoed. She looked around. It was a mess. Knocked over chairs tables, the couch ripped. A window half-broken was makeshift fixed by old duct tape. She was scared. Really scared. The refrigerator was half opened and food was spilling out, and there were numerous beer cans and bottles everywhere. "Johnny?" Avianna looked in the living room, and behind the couch, the table on his legs, was Johnny Cade.

"Johnny!" Avianna almost screamed. He had a black eye, and the side of his forehead had a gash. His shirt was ripped, and there was blood all over his chest. He had been cut, bad. She knelt down beside him. "What...happened?"

"My old man," he groaned. Avianna burst into tears. He looked horrible. Awful. She used all of her strength to pull the heavy wood table off of him. He somewhat sat up.

"Are your legs broken?"

"No, but they hurt real bad," he gasped, crawling up. "He belted me with a bottle." Avianna just put her arms around him and cried. "Hey, don't cry," he said, wiping her tears. "This happens all the time, 'Anna. It's okay."

That's when Avianna finally understood. Johnny in despair, seeing her on the ground in a bloody pool. Seeing Johnny beat up was horrifying. Oh sure, Avianna's beating was a million times worse, but still…

"You better go. My old man will be coming back soon, and I don't want you to see him when he comes. He'll probably beat me more anyways."

"Why don't you come?" Avianna asked him angrily. Johnny held his legs. He couldn't stand on them. "Johnny I-"

The floorboards creaked. A drunk man with gray hair and cold, hard eyes came into the room. "Johnny," he questioned, bending over in the doorway. "Why is there a girl in this house?"


	10. He remembered my name

**Chapter X**

"Dad, please. Please don't hurt her," Johnny begged, his eyes almost as scared as they were in the hospital. He walked over to Johnny and pulled him by his shirt, and threw him down.

"You brought a girl in here, son. How long has she been in here?" he banged his son against the wall. Avianna was in too much shock to do anything. Johnny gasped, out of breath. He was hyperventilating, white as a sheet. Johnny looked at Avianna.

"Run!" was all he could get out. Cade turned around, and looked at Avianna with her tear-stained face and scared eyes. He liked it. He knew she was scared, same as his son was. He punched Johnny in the face, and flung him face forward into the floor. Avianna cried, and looked down at Johnny. His eyes were closed.

"You're cryin'," the old man came toward her with a leg of a chair. "You're weak. You're cryin'. Well I'll give you something to cry about!"

He tried to hit her in the face with the wooden leg, but she ducked, and looked at the door. He blocked in in a second. She backed up into a corner, schooching back from where she sat to duck as he came closer with the leg. He grabbed her by the neck.

"You just don't come into people's houses, miss," he told her. He raised the chair leg, and she flinched. He smiled. He liked being feared.

"Stop!" Johnny opened his eyes. His father lowered his hand, and looked at his son.

"Stop?" he questioned, furious. Johnny was white as ever, hand shaking, but he said it again.

"Stop."

"Why should I?" he raised his hand again to her. Avianna was crying so bad that her eyes were red.

"Take it out on me," Johnny spoke up. "I'm the one who wanted her here." He looked at him, and said, "Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Fine, you'll get what you want." With that, he smacked Avianna's face and threw her down. "Get out."

Avianna looked at Johnny who nodded to her, crying to. She ran out of the house as fast as she could. She saw Dally by the road and ran up to him crying.

"Sugar, Sugar, what's wrong?" he asked as she ran up to him. She burst into tears again.

"I was worried about Johnny, so I-I went to his house, and-"

"Avianna your eye!"

"I found him, hurt under a table. His father came in and I just"-she broke down again. Dallas snapped.

"What did he do to you, Avianna?" he asked real seriously, almost yelling, grabbing the side of her head, forcing direct eye contact.

"He just hit me, Dally, that's all but Johnny-"

"Oww!" they heard Johnny screaming on the top of his lungs. They heard screaming and crying. And banging.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" his father was banging him against the wall. He threw Johnny down. "Well, you still wanted more, Johnny?"

Johnny breathed deeply and tried to crawl away when his father grabbed him by the left leg, and dragged him across the living room.

Dallas ran in, angry as ever, and grabbed Johnny's dad by his shirt, and threw him against the wall. "That's just a taste of your own medicine," he yelled. He bent over to Johnny.

"Dal.." he began. Dallas just picked him up.

"You're alright, Johnnykid. We're taking you to the hospital."

"He remembered my name," he whispered. "He remembered my name."

"He has a pretty sprain in his ribs and left leg, but other than that, he'll be alright," was the doctor's reply. "He'll be sent home in three days."

Dallas and Avianna sighed with relief. Johnny's father had been drunk the entire time, so he didn't remember anything. Avianna came to see Johnny. She started to cry. Her eyes were welling with tears, and she was just heartbroken.

"Hey Avianna, I'll be fine," Johnny hugged her. He kissed her cheek, and held her tight.


	11. Falling in love with you

I know some of you hate cliffhangers...but I just can't help it! Hope you aren't too mad! I also want to give Scarlett7 praise for her amazing work that I admire!

...

 **Chapter XI**

"Johnny, what is this?" Avianna was being lead blindfolded by Johnny who was taking her somewhere, for a surprise.

"Okay, we're here," Johnny said at last, who was so excited for her to see this. He took off the blindfold. Avianna stared in awe. They were on top of an old warehouse, overlooking the beautiful hillside, underneath a gold and pink and purple sunset. Just perfect.

"Oh, Johnny, this is perfect," she told him. He just stood there.

"I got us some dinner too," he said nervously. Avianna smiled.

"You're so sweet." She looked at him admiringly, and she kissed him as the sunset turned gold.

"You what?" Dallas yelled. He was taking Ponyboy and Johnny to The Dingo, and felt like driving.

"Dally, I said I want to marry her," Johnny stated matter-of-factly. Ponyboy shook. Marry her? Was Johnny insane?

"Yeah well, what the hell Johnny. She's fifteen years old. Fifteen Johnny!" Dallas raised his voice in disbelief.

"Well, I'm turning seventeen in two months and Avianna will be sixteen three months after that so-"

"Johnny what are you going to do for a job? You think she'd marry a jobless kid?" Dallas banged the steering wheel of Buck's T-Bird. Johnny wasn't serious, was he?

"Well, I've already got that situated. I got a nice job that pays pretty decent wages and I start tomorrow."

Dallas Winston hissed. Was Johnny serious? "Yeah well where the hell are you going to live? I know Avianna's not going to live in the vacant lot." Dallas was trying to put Johnny down to get him out of this crazy idea. But Johnny wouldn't give up.

"I figured we'd move into a hotel until we got enough money to buy a house."

"Yeah, well what about kids Johnny?" Dallas stated. Johnny turned red.

"I hadn't planned that far," was his reply. Ponyboy tapped Johnny's shoulder.

"Johnny," he almost whispered. "You're not serious are you?" But they both saw the determination in Johnny's eyes. He was serious.

After they got out of the car, Dallas leaned against the wall of The Dingo and just shook his head. "Johnny, come on, man. You're kidding." Johnny just sipped his Coke.

"No, Dal, I ain't kidding." Dallas just threw his Coke.

"Johnny, you gotta be kidding me. When did this idea pop into your head?" Johnny sighed.

"Last week."

"Johnny, why didn't you tell anyone?" Ponyboy scuffed the dirt with his shoe. Johnny can't do this, he thought. Marry her? What would she say?

"Because I was afraid of this," Johnny stated bluntly. Dally just shook his head again.

"Well, what would she say?"

"Gee, Dal, I don't know, but I want to marry her."

"Oh so you're just going to propose one day and say, marry me Avianna. I know you're fifteen but I got a plan to work this whole thing out. Hope you say yes." Dallas mocked him. Johnny looked sad. He knew the gang wouldn't understand.

"Let's just wait awhile," Dallas changed his tone. "Maybe until you guys are out of school."

"Yeah, that would be best," Ponyboy tried to understand Johnny. He sounded like he was going nuts! Marry Avianna! Well sure, they loved each other to the moon and back but seriously thinking about marrying her? At fifteen? But he wanted to drop the subject, for Johnny's sake.

The three boys didn't say anything. They pulled in back into the Curtis driveway. Steve ran through the door. "Heard you and Sugar went on a date last night!" he shouted to Johnny. I know what he's gonna say, he thought. Avianna came through the door. Steve turned to her. "Hey Sugar!" he picked her up and spinned her around. "Heard you and Johnnycake went on a date last night."

"Yeah, we did." Steve looked at them.

"So, are you engaged?" Steve laughed. Johnny turned red, and Dallas shook his head and blew his hair out of his face. Seriously, he thought. Ponyboy looked down, a bit mad. Johnny had already thought of that.

"No," Avianna looked at Johnny and slyly added, "Not yet." Johnny turned really red. Dallas walked out. Little kids! Johnny was serious, and Avianna didn't know. Yet she just reinforced his decision with 'not yet'. For the love of God!

It was a Saturday morning, and Avianna didn't get up out of bed. She took over Soda's room; he slept with Ponyboy anyway. Soda tried to wake her up, but no one could.

"Why don't you go in, Johnnycake?" Ponyboy suggested. "You have a way with her." Johnny went in, where Avianna was fake-sleeping.

"Avianna," he said softly. "Wake up." He tickled her, but she refused to get out of bed. "Why won't you get out?" he asked.

"Because I'm dying," she gasped dramatically.

"Of what?" Johnny gasped with fake concern.

"Loneliness," she said as if it were her last breath. Johnny smiled. "Is there a cure for this loneliness?" he asked her. "Do we need to take you into the hospital?"

"There's nothing they can do," she replied in the same dramatic tone. "There's only one doctor that can cure me."

"Oh," Johnny sighed. "What's his name?"

"Johnny Cade," she replied. Johnny shot her a glance.

"Well, what's the cure?" he asked. Avianna smiled.

"A kiss," she said, and he bent down to kiss her, and wrap his arms around her.

"Well good morning," Darry opened the door. Johnny reddened as Avianna blushed. "I thought you'd never get up."

"Well I'm up now," Avianna replied in a yawn. Two-Bit ran in. "Were they kissing Darry?" he asked. Darry turned.

"That was an understatement."

"Who knew Johnnycake could be romantic?" Two-Bit chortled. Johnny got even redder. Avianna smiled.

"I'll be out in a second guys let me get dressed," she said as the left. As Johnny left the room he thought, will I seriously get married to her? Oh yes. I will. I love that girl. And I'll never let her go.

"Johnny Cade!" Darry shouted across the living room. "We need to have a talk boy." Oh no. Ponyboy must have told him all about it. All Darry said to him was, "Drop it kid. You're way too young."

"Ponyboy!" Johnny whipped around. "Who said that you could tell him?" Ponyboy shrugged. "That was personal you idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot."

"Fight, fight, fight, fight,fight," Two-Bit chanted. Then stopped. "Tell Superman what?"

"Nothing," Johnny and Ponyboy sighed at the same time. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, if it was nothin then you wouldn't mind telling me what it is," he intrigued. Johnny looked wide-eyed. "Come on Johnnykid. Please tell me."

"I don't want to."

"Please kid-" Two-Bit turned to Ponyboy- "Pony, tell me." Johnny gave Ponyboy a glance, who's eyes said, "No, no! Please Ponyboy! Don't tell him!"

"No," Pony said at last. Johnny sighed with relief. Two-Bit looked disappointed.

"Since when was you keeping secrets from me?" he got some chocolate cake out of the fridge. "Johnny, your fiancée is here." Johnny turned multiple shades of red. Were they catching on? He wondered. Maybe I should just blurt it out. No. I can't. Not in front of Avianna or Two-bit or Steve or anyone but Dally, now that Ponyboy's untrustworthy.

"Hey, Sugarcube," he smiled. Avianna came up to him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Since you are a doctor, yes, yes I am."

"Hey, since when was Johnnycake a doctor?" Steve jumped up. He messed up his hair. "I know you got dreams kid, but since when did you want to become a doctor?"

"It was a joke Steve. I don't wanna be a doctor," he stared at the wall. Avianna piped up. "Stop teasing my Johnnycake, okay."

" _Your_ Johnnycake?" Darry blurted out. "Since when was he yours?"

Dallas ran through the door. "Hey Johnny," he came and messed up his hair. He looked at Avianna. "God, you look pretty today, Anna." Johnny growled.

"She looks beautiful Dally, she's just more than pretty, she's more than beautiful. She's gorgeous," Johnny said with a smile.

Darry forced Avianna to go to school. He said that she just couldn't stay home and do nothing.

"Hey, pretty," a soc with brown hair and hazel eyes winked at her. "What's your name?" Johnny jumped in front of her.

"None of your damn business," he growled. The soc smiled.

"Greaser, greaser," he chortled. He looked at Avianna. "Can't you tell me your name?"

"Avianna," she mumbled sourly. He smiled at her. To all the other girls in the school, he was handsome. To Avianna, he was ugly.

"You wanna go out sometime, baby?"

Johnny felt defeated. He couldn't compete with this soc. Avianna gave a disgusted glare, and kicked his shin.

"Oww," he gasped. "I think you broke it." He was holding his leg.

"It's called a shin kick soc. Just for your information, I already have a boyfriend. Get lost."

"I should have done that," Johnny hung his head. Avianna kissed him.

"You're fine. What you said was enough."

Avianna signed up as a freshman even though she was a sophomore brain wise. The teachers were a bit shocked that she was so smart because she hadn't known any material. She was like Soda when it came to attracting the opposite gender, but she didn't want to.

She became friends with Cherry and Marcia and two other girls named Nickita and Janae. They were socs. Janae didn't like the fact that she was dating Johnny Cade and friends with the Curtises and Dallas Winston, because she had a huge opportunity, in her opinion, to date the big-shot, Mark James.

"I don't care about him, he's ugly," Avianna said for the seventh time that day. Janae would just go, "Whatever, you still had a big chance. It's like kicking the opportunity to become a millionaire."

"I don't want to be a millionaire," was always Avianna's reply. She saw Johnny. "Guys, watch this."

She walked up to him. "Hey Johnny," she said with her eyes. Johnny just stared at them. He had no idea she was walking around in a circle. Her eyes, like a piece of the sky, but they were more beautiful than the sky, they had gray in them with the slightest bit of green. Like the ocean. Her eyes, her beautiful, majestic, gorgeous, beautiful eyes..."Hey!"

Avianna had tripped him with her foot, and he landed face first on the grass. She laughed her head off. "I'm gonna get you back," Johnny wiped the dirt off his cadet blue shirt. Cherry and Marcia didn't even say hi to the boys, even though Ponyboy stared directly at Cherry.

"Some trick, huh, Johnnycake?" Two-Bit helped him up. "Who knew Sugarcube could pull a stunt like that?"

"And I thought you were an angel," Johnny sarcastically sighed. The bell rang. "Oh, no, we gotta go. See you after school, Sugar."

"You too Johnnycake," Avianna replied as Janae dragged her away.

"You-of all people-hang around those greasers," she sighed. "I can't believe you feel safe around them. They're hoods."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say sweetheart."

...

Okay...I know mainly all of you are probably mad at me for the whole cliffhanger deal. I'll try to make Chapter 12 not a cliffhanger. Also, at the end of my story, I'm going to make a chapter praising my reviewers, and yes, I will read all of them to say thank you.


	12. Don't leave me

**Chapter XII**

Avianna tossed and turned in her sleep. "You have to leave," a familiar voice kept saying. "You leave." Avianna kept saying, "No, no, no," but the voice would only reply with, "You're leaving, Avianna. Tomorrow."

Avianna woke up in tears. She couldn't leave not now. Not after everything she'd been through. But, she knew she had to. And the book would make sure it happened. It brought her here.

She saw Johnny, and ran to him in tears. "I'm leaving," she gasped out. "Today." Tears were an understatement for both of them as she explained why she had to leave.

They barely talked all day long. She was leaving. Johnny just remembered everything. Remembering her. Remembering what had happened in the five months she had been here. Avianna bringing light, joy, happiness. The grass got a little greener, the sky got a little bluer, the sun shined a little brighter over the East-side of Tulsa.

It was two o'clock pm, and Avianna heard the voice. "Say goodbye. It's almost time." Somehow, the gang knew. Avianna came to Darry first.

"Darry," she began, tears welling up. "We never talked much...but." She broke down, and he hugged her tight.

"I'll miss you, Sugar." Darry was crying. Avianna was like his own daughter. He loved her. Two-Bit, Steve and Soda cried so hard. Avianna was more than a sister to them. More than a friend. Even though they never talked much, they all were so close. She turned to Dally after the others.

"Dallas," she cried, and she hugged him tight. "You mean so much to me." Dallas Winston bent down and cried. He loved that girl as his sister. And now he was losing her. She turned to Ponyboy and hugged him tight. Ponyboy cried. She was really leaving.

"Avianna don't go, please," he begged through tears. She cried on him. "I wish I didn't have to." She looked at Johnny, and just bent down, in tears. He ran up to her and stood her up, bawling.

"Oh Johnny I love you so much," she cried as she thought, I'm leaving. I'm leaving them. They hugged for what seemed like an eternity.

"Please don't let go," Johnny's cheeks were tear stained. He'd never thought he'd feel this way about a girl. But now she was leaving. "I love you so much Avianna."

"I know. I love you too." She looked into his eyes. His dark eyes, handsome dark eyes filled with tears.

Johnny swallowed some tears on accident as he looked at Avianna. Just yesterday he was waking her up. Just yesterday he kissed her. Just yesterday he was describing her eyes as she tripped him. Just yesterday he was turning red from embarrassment because he wanted to marry Avianna. Marry her...but now...she was leaving. But yesterday was years ago. He hugged her tighter. "I'll never love anyone but you," he sobbed.

Avianna looked at him again. "Neither will I Johnny Cade. I love you," she kissed his cheek. He wiped her tears.

"Hey," he said. "Everything's going to be okay."

Ponyboy just looked at them. Johnny was right, they loved each other, but now they were being separated. And he felt so sorry for them. He felt sorry that he felt jealous, and took precious time away from them to fight. And it was all his fault.

"You still have my picture?" Avianna asked him, tears still coming down. Johnny nodded. Johnny handed Avianna her jacket.

"Don't forget this," he looked sad. They cried again; he kissed her, hugged her and like a dream, Avianna faded away in Johnny's arms.

...

It's not done yet, don't worry! Just one more Chapter!


	13. It was only a dream?

Okay guys...this is it! Hope you liked my story and thank you so much for viewing and reviewing!

...

 **Chapter XIII**

Avianna woke up in her bed. She had tears on her face. She remembered everything. She started to cry more. That couldn't have been a dream, it couldn't have. She started to cry at the very thought of it being _just a dream_.

It was still in her head during school, it couldn't have been a dream. It was too real. Too real. That wasn't a dream, it wasn't.

When she got home from school, she was overwhelmed. She didn't know what to do. Her 'friends' thought she was going insane and didn't talk to her for the rest of the day.

She flopped down on her bed, and fiddled with the stuff in her jacket pocket and looked up at the ceiling. She felt a small piece of paper in it, and pulled it out. She unfolded it, and in tears, she read:

 _Avianna,_

 _I hope you're not in too much pain now. I'm awful sorry I couldn't save you in time. I'll always remember you, and so will Dally and Ponyboy._

 _Avianna, I started this note for you while you were in the hospital. Everyone thought you were gonna die, but I guess we should've known you were tuffer than that. I knew you were going to have to leave soon, that's why I made this note for you. Listen, everyone's going to miss you, especially me 'Anna. You brought a new meaning to my life, something more for me to live for. Look, I already know that you might be worried that I might kill_

 _myself, but here's something you taught me-I'll always remember you. You have a special place in my heart, Avianna McKeehan._

 _I remember the night, the first night that we kissed, the day you said you loved me. No one can take that feeling away from us. No one can take that moment away from us. You'll always be with me Avianna, and I hope one day, we'll see each other again._

 _Johnny Cade_

 _P.S. If you're reading this note, you're wearing my jacket._

 **The End...or is it?**


	14. To the Reviewers

hi guys...sorry this took so long but here are my thanks all my current reviewers:

To Bright Shine~ Wow. Thank you so much! That meant so much to me. You are the best!

To Megan Wolfe~ You are awesome! Thanks a lot!

To echosong.728~ Thank you so much and of course I did upload more.

Tacosaremylife's storys are awesome so don't forget that there are more people who write great stories on there too!

this story and its sequel can be found on wattpad under the user AviannaCade which is me!

You guys are the best!


End file.
